Puppy Trouble
by DragonSoulWorld
Summary: Harvey had a big meeting, and leaves Mike behind at the office. Unfortunately, whilst Harvey is away, Mike gets into some trouble with the other associates! (One hurt puppy and one caring Harvey)
**AN: This is a one-shot of hurtMike! caringHarvey! I know I have other fanfics in progress and I will get back to them, I just couldn't resist writing this. Hope you like!**

"Ah come on Harvey." Mike whined as he slumped down onto Harvey's sofa, causing the older man to smirk

"Aw the puppy is sulking." Harvey said biting back his grin as he got prepared for his big meeting, which now Mike was unable to go to for being late!

"I said I was sorry. I was only like five minutes late! Come on Harvey. You said I could go with you." Mike huffed, looking at Harvey with pleading eyes

"Don't try that puppy stare on me, it only works on Donna. And I didn't say you could go, I said I would think about it, and I thought about it and you're not going. It's a grown up meeting, not for puppies." Harvey said crossing his arms at Mike

"Donna!" Mike said turning to Donna

"Harvey place nice." Donna said clearly having overheard the conversation and was taking amusement from it

"What are you telling mummy on me?" Harvey said with a raised eyebrow

"Woah don't include me in this weird dysfunctional relationship of yours." Donna said with a glare to them both

"Harvey-" Mike said turning back to Harvey

"Sorry kid."

"You can't punish me for being a little late."

"I can. But this isn't punishment." Harvey said grabbing Mike and pushing him out the door; "Now go play." He said propelling Mike

Mike grumbled something bad about Harvey as he slumped off towards his desk

"Oh wait Mike." Mike stopped and immediately turned around hoping Harvey changed his mind

"If you play nice with the other kids I'll bring you back a treat." Harvey said his eyes gleaming with amusement

"Ass." Mike mumbled

"I heard that, and just for that you won't get a treat." Mike was out of earshot then, not wanting to be insulted by Harvey anymore. He understood that Harvey was his boss and Mike was just his associate, but seriously did he have to patronise him all the time. God he wasn't some kid, or a puppy. Mike knew Harvey thought he was just a screw up, but he wasn't, not anymore and he was going to prove it to Harvey.

-SUITS-

"That was a little harsh." Donna said coming into Harvey's office just as he was about to leave

"Donna-"

"Don't Donna me;" She said crossing her arms; "You know how much he looks up to you and just wants to make you proud."

"That's what puppies do." Harvey said with a shrug

"Harvey. You could have let him go with you. He spent the last three days working on and preparing for this meeting."

"That's his job as my associate."

"Harvey." Donna said firmly

"Alright fine. When I get back I'll tell him what a good boy he is." Harvey said grinning; "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Donna said rolling her eyes as she helped Harvey grab his coat and bag

"Take care of the puppy while I'm gone Donna." Harvey said walking out calling back to Donna over his head

Donna merely rolled her eyes, Harvey was only going to be gone a few hours, what kind of mischief could the puppy get into?

 _Apparently quite a lot…_

-SUITS-

Mike was sitting in his cubicle having grabbed all the files Harvey was planning on working on when he got back from his meeting, and planned to do them for Harvey to prove he wasn't a screw up. It was a little harder than he thought it would be, considering Donna practically never left her desk. Mike had to walk past like every half hour to see if Donna was gone, and just 20 minutes ago he saw Donna go to the bathroom and he made his move. And was back at his desk with the files before Donna got back. It made Mike feel like a spy!

He was pretty proud of himself as he sat down to work with his music in his ears, a highlighter in his mouth and his leg bobbing up and down to the music.

Then suddenly a shadow was cast over him and before he could look up to see who it was, his headphones were pulled out of his ears

"Ross I need you to do these files for me by the end of the day."

"Louis I-"

Louis help up his hand cutting Mike off; "Before you say another word, I know you are working on Harvey's files, but he's not here, and I do govern all the associates. Including you, and when I say you are going to do my files, you will." Louis sneered as he practically threw them at Mike and stormed off

Although there were times Mike got annoyed at Harvey, he would take Harvey any day over Louis. The junior partner really creeped him out.

Mike's shoulders slumped as he resigned himself to the fact he was doing Louis' work. At this rate, with his work, Harvey's and now Louis', he was going to be lucky to get out the office before midnight. _Just another day at the office._

-SUITS-

Mike was trying to focus on his work, but Greg and Kyle were arguing about something. Mike tried turning his music up but they just got louder, and the other associates were simply gawking at them.

"I can't believe you told that girl I was a gynaecologist!"

"Well you told her I'd been in jail!"

"Did you see the look on her face, and the fact she ran right out of there. I thought you were my friend man."

"Right back at you, you-"

"Hey!" Mike yelled pulling out his headphones and glaring at them; "Some of us actually have work to do."

Kyle scoffed; "What's the matter with you Ross? You're daddy left you behind to go to the big meeting, and Louis made you his little bitch."

Mike glared at him and jumped up; "That's it." He was just about to go punch Kyle when a voice made him freeze

"What the hell is going on?"

All the associates turned to see Donna with her hands on her hips;

"Nothing Ms Paulson. Just a friendly discussion." Kyle said innocently

Donna looked at Mike, who remained expressionless before glaring at them all; "Just get back to work." And then she was gone, but really she was listening out of sight

"You're lucky you're mom's here to protect you." Kyle hissed

"Fuck off Kyle." Mike retorted before collapsing back in his chair and got back to work

Donna sighed from her secret position, the poor kid. If Harvey knew what really went on, but she knew she couldn't be the one to tell him. Mike had too much pride

-SUITS-

When Mike looked at his watch, he saw only an hour had passed, but it felt like eternity. What with Kyle and Greg's constant whispered arguments

He finally couldn't take it anymore and went to get some coffee from the break room, thankfully it was empty. Finally some peace.

"Hey Mike."

"Rachel hi." Mike said smiling, his day looking slightly better, before sighing

"Tough day?" Rachel asked with a sympathetic smile.

Mike shrugged; "Harvey ditched me for the big meeting, and left me with Louis and the Harvard douches. Just a typical day at Pearson Hardmann."

Rachel smiled and patted his arm sympathetically

"Well I guess I better get back." Mike said preparing himself mentally as he walked back to the door, but then he hesitated;

"Hey Rachel do you want to-"

"Mike look out." Mike whipped his head around at the last moment before Kyle and Greg came barrelling into him knocking him back, causing his cup of coffee to spill all over the left hand and arm and partly over the front of his shirt.

"Shit!" Mike swore as he felt the scalding drink burning his skin

"Oh my god Mike." Rachel said staring at Mike's wounds before running off

"What the hell!" Mike said glaring at both the men

"You're the one who didn't look where they were going!" Kyle huffed glaring back at Mike, clearing thinking it was all Mike's fault. But Mike didn't hang around to argue anymore as he headed to the men's bathroom to sort his arm out.

He practically ran in there and turned to cold tap on, then he pulled his jacket off and hung over the edge of the sink, and gently pulled his shirt sleeve up and then held it under the tap, wincing at the pain, and then sighed in relief at the coolness.

He stood there for about ten minutes until his arm and hand were beginning to feel numb, and then he used the paper towels to dry his hand and arm, cradling it as he went to leave the bathroom. Unfortunately, Kyle chose that exact moment to walk in, pushing the door open with such force that as Mike was the other side, it whacked him both in the arm and right in the face. Causing him to fall back against the wall and groan in pain

"What the hell!" Mike groaned

"God Ross why are you always in the way!" Kyle said before walking off, and Mike put his unhurt hand to his nose before holding it in front of his eyes and he saw blood pouring everywhere.

"Bloody hell!" Mike groaned as he grabbed more paper towels and held them at his nose as he left the bathroom, he was holding his head back so he didn't see the two women approaching.

"Mike!" Rachel yelled seeing blood down Mike's shirt

"What the hell happened to you Mike?" Mike heard Donna's voice and knew he was in trouble

Mike spun around to face them when Greg chose that moment to run past, right into Mike, slamming him against the wall. Mike groaned as he slid down the wall

"Jesus!" Donna huffed; "Before grabbing Greg by the scurff of his neck, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry Ms Paulson, I-I didn't see him." Greg babbled

"Oh you think you're sorry now, just wait." Donna said her tone dripping with venom before she then turned to Mike and her and Rachel helped Mike to Harvey's office.

-SUITS-

"Ow! Donna!" Mike whined as Donna touched his arm and tried to pry his hand from his nose

"Stop being such a baby Mike, and let me see." Donna said firmly yet also softly, sympathetic to Mike's pain

When Donna eventually prised Mike's hand away, Donna saw his nose was really red, and still bleeding.

"How bad is it?" Mike asked nervously; "Is it broken?"

Donna poked it and Mike winced; "Hey what the-" Mike said pushing Donna away

"I don't think it's broken, it's a little crooked though." Donna said honestly, and Mike groaned

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Mike-"

"Oh just Kyle and Greg walked into me making me spill my coffee, and then Kyle hit me in the face with the door in the men's bathroom."

Donna had to shake her head to try not to laugh

"It's not funny." Mike whined

"Look Mike just try not to worry about it, just relax and hold your head back, whilst I check your arm."

Once Donna had bandaged Mike's left hand and arm, she sat back and admired her work;

"Done."

"Harvey's gonna kill me." Mike muttered and Donna looked at him as he sat forward

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he told me not to get into trouble and well-" Mike said gesturing at his nose and arm

"It's not your fault." Donna said looking at Mike's nose and smiling; "Well atleast the bleedings stopped."

"Good." Mike said as he dropped his hand from his nose

"Wait here."

Donna came back a minute late with a glance of water and a pill; "For the pain." She said gesturing at his head

Mike just took it, he wasn't up to fighting her

"Donna." Mike said as Donna was about to walk back to her desk; "Can you not tell Harvey about this."

Donna felt bad for Mike; "Mike I think he's going to find out."

"Not if I avoid him." Mike said pleading at her

She sighed; "Fine I won't tell him. But he's going to find out when he sees you. Now are you alright to go back to work?"

"Yeah thanks Donna." Mike said walking off, and Donna watched him go before sitting back down. She saw Harvey had text saying the meeting was going to be a little longer, she just hoped Mike didn't get into any more trouble.

-SUITS-

Mike was utterly humiliated, apparently word had gotten around about the two incidents and he could just hear the other associates whispering and snickering. In the end he couldn't take it anymore and hid in the file room, wishing he could just go home. This was turning out to be the worst day ever, and Harvey wasn't even here.

The pills must have kicked in a little while later as his arm was starting to feel better, and his head was starting to feel a little fuzzy. It was taking longer than usual to work on the files.

It was some time later when Mike was working on Louis' files that he saw he needed to check something, he stood up and walked down the stacks looking for the appropriate file, he looked up and down the shelves. He stepped back to look to the top, and sure enough the one he wanted was in the box right at the top. Mike rolled his eyes, just typical.

Mike looked around and saw the step ladder in the corner and grabbed and set it up in front of the stacks. He stepped on it and swore it wobbled slightly, he stopped and when it didn't more he carried on to the top. He was in the middle of looking through the top when Kyle and Greg walked into the file room arguing. However, Mike didn't hear them as he had his headphones in and music on pretty loud.

"Oh come on buddy."

"I already said no, you really expect me to come along and be your wingman after the stunt you pulled last night."

"Hey I said was sorry man."

"Yeah right." Kyle said rolling his eyes as he walked down the stack one over from the one Mike was in

"Look you have to admit it was really me she was attracted to." Greg said smirking

"Jerk." Kyle said shoving Greg before rounding the corner into the stack Mike was in. Mike was still unknowing to the situation unfolding, and he smiled as he finally pulled out the file he was looking for.

Greg glared at Kyle before pushing Kyle back, hard, causing him to stumble and fall right into the ladder Mike was on.

Mike felt the ladder wobble, but before he could react he felt himself falling and then there was blackness.

"Shit." Kyle and Greg gasped as they watched Mike fall to the floor and wasn't moving

Kyle looked at Greg before kicking Mike's foot; "Hey Ross are you alright?"

When Mike didn't move Kyle and Greg got scared

"He's not dead right?" Greg asked nervously

"No of course not." Kyle replied but he wasn't sure, he hesitantly bent down and felt for Mike's pulse, and he felt even more scared when he couldn't find it.

"Well?"

"I can't find his pulse." Kyle said nervously

"What do we do?" Greg asked sending a nervous glance to the file room door.

"I er…I dunno."

"I'm going to get help." Greg said and ran out, before Kyle could stop him.

"Shit." Kyle said turning back to Mike, he knew he was probably going to be fired.

-SUITS-

Donna was sitting at her desk, expecting Harvey back any second, when..

"Ms Paulson!"

Donna looked up and saw George? Or was it Greg? Running down the corridor. She knew something was wrong right away and stood up

"What happened?"

"We didn't mean to, it was an accident. Honest. And now we don't know if he's ok." Greg said nervously

"Don't know if who's ok?" Donna asked, but she already knew the answer

"Mike. He's unconscious." Greg said and they both set off running towards the file room

-SUITS-

Kyle was pacing up and down, trying to think of what to do when;

"Ughh" Mike suddenly groaned, his head was pounding, and he felt like he'd been hit by a truck.

"Oh thank god." Kyle breathed, as he bent down in front of Mike. He heard commotion and quickly helped Mike into a sitting position, laying against the stacks. He groaned as Kyle moved him.

"Hey Ross. Can you hear me?" Kyle said shaking Mike

"What the hell?!" Donna yelled as she stormed into the file room; "What do you think you're doing?" She yelled before aggressively shoving Kyle out the way and bending down in front of Mike

"Mike sweetie. Can you hear me?"

"He's ok I think. He looked like he was waking up and-"

"Just tell me what happened. Now."

"Kyle and I were arguing and we didn't know he was in here. Honest. It was an accident. We just accidently knocked into him on the ladder and he fell." Greg rabbled

"I'm sorry Ms Paulson I-" Greg continued

"Wait. Did you move him?" Donna demanded glaring at the two men

"I er-" Kyle started; "He seemed fine so I-"

Donna was in the middle of inspecting Mike when she stopped and pulled back her hand, and saw blood;

"Idiots! Does this look fine to you?" Donna said holding up the blood to the men, and they paled. _What had they done?_

-SUITS-

 _Meanwhile….._

Harvey sauntered out the elevators on the 50th floor, grinning, he had killed the meeting, and got the opposition to drop their case against his client. He was going to tell Jessica, but when he walked past her office he saw it was empty. Strange he thought, before carrying on.

Then when he reached his office he saw Donna wasn't at her desk, he frowned, Donna never left her desk. And Louis wasn't even in his office. In fact there was practically no one around.

He walked into the associates section and saw it empty, what the hell is going on?

Suddenly, an associate ran past holding something Harvey grabbed his arm as he ran past. It was Harry or Harold of something

"Hey what's going on?" Harvey demanded

"Mr Spectre I'm sorry. I didn't see I just.." He trailed off as Harvey looked down at what Harold was holding, a first aid kit. Harvey felt his blood run cold, and then he heard shouting. He let go of Harold and followed the shouts, there was a big crowd outside the file room, he pushed past some of them and then the rest dispersed when they saw him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Harvey heard Louis yell

"We're sorry, we didn't know!"

"Well rest assured there will be serious conseqeunces." Harvey recognised that voice as Jessica's

"Look just stop it! Where's the ambulance!" Harvey heard Donna yelled and he'd never heard her so scared, now he was scxared himself as he pushed himself to the front of the crowd and finally into the file room.

"They said about ten mintues-"

Harvey witnessed the situation in front of him, Mike was lying down against the file stacks, and Donna was holding something to his head, but Harvey saw blood. And there was a ladder on the floor and two associates looking scared, it didn't take long for Harvey to work out what had happened.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

-SUITS-

Mike's head felt like it had turned to liquid, everytime he moved it, it was like a river running though his head, and there was a loud ringing in his ears. His whole body was aching and he had no idea why.

Then he started to hear voices, familiar voices

"…..don't care if you say it was an accident! What were you thinking? Do you have any idea what kind of damage you could have done by moving him?" It took Mike a while to recognise the voice as Harvey's, but it sounded different, like there was concern in his voice

"We're sorry Mr Specter. If there is anything we can do." Mike thought that sounded like Greg

"You've done enough." Donna growled at the two men.

"Where's the ambulance?" Harvey said concerned, turning to Donna and then Louis

"They said they were on their way."

"Mr Specter-" Kyle started, but Harvey cut him off by glaring;

"Shut up! I don't want to hear another word out of either of you, I don't even want to see your faces. You're going to be lucky if you don't go to jail for this!" Harvey yelled, and then Louis and Jessica ushered the two associates out;

"Come along. I think we need to have a meeting about the repercussions of your actions;"

Harvey let out a sigh of relief as everyone else left

"Can everyone stop yelling?"

Harvey and Donna whipped their heads around to look at Mike

"What did you say? Mike?" Harvey said loudly

"Ow. Harveyy stop yelling." Mike groaned scrunching his face up

"Thank god." Donna said smiling to which Harvey did too

"Sorry kid." Harvey muttered, "How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts." Mike said fidgeting and he brought a hand up to his head to feel where it hurt, when his hand hit someone's arm. Confused Mike opened his eyes and saw Harvey sitting close with his arm and hand on his head;

"Harvey what the-" Mike said panicking; "What's going on?"

"Hey kid calm down." Harvey said calmly

"But what's going on! Why does my head hurt and why are you holding it!" Mike said his tone rising in fear

"You don't remember what happened Mike?" Donna asked nervously

"No..I..,.Harvey what happened?" Mike said turning to Harvey

"Those asses Kyle and Greg pushed you off that ladder;" Harvey said gesturing his head at the step ladder on the floor

"On purpose?" Mike asked his eyes widening

"They claim it was an accident." Harvey said frowning

"Oh."

"God Mike I can't even leave you for a few hours. What did I say about getting along with the other kids?" Harvey said raising an eyebrow

"They started it." Mike whined rolling his eyes

"Harvey!" Donna sad alerting him the paramedics were there

"We're going to finish this later. Right now you're going to the hospital." Harvey said

"No Harvey I'm fine." Mike whined

"Oh really, because most people don't have blood coming out of their head" Harvey said rolling his eyes before the paramedics pushed him out the way to check on Mike

The paramedics didn't think it was necessary to put Mike on a stretcher but they along with Harvey helped Mike down into the ambulance

"We can take it from here sir." The paramedics said stepping into the ambulance leaving Harvey standing on the sidewalk; "You can follow the ambulance." They were about to close the doors when Mike spoke up

"Wait. Harvey you aren't coming?" Mike said looking at Harvey scared

Harvey looked at the paramedics before smiling; "Of course." He said and then stepped into the ambulance

-SUITS-

It turned out Mike was lucky and only had a concussion, and a sprain on his right wrist. However, added to the hit to his head when Kyle hit the door in his face it was now a pretty bad concussion

Once the doctor had bandages Mike's right wrist and checked his head wound, he cleared him to go home, and went to get the discharge papers.

"Right now you want to tell me what really happened today?" Harvey said from his position sitting in one of the chairs beside Mike's position sitting on the bed, swinging his legs

"What are you talking about?"

"Mike. You didn't think I'd notice the fact that you're nose looks like hell, and the fact that your left arm is bandaged as well. I mean what I can't even leave you alone for a couple of hours without you getting into trouble?" Harvey said exasperatedly

Mike glared; "I don't get into trouble. Trouble just seems to find me." He said with a shrug

"Sure." Harvey said shaking his head and then waited for Mike to continue

Mike rolled his eyes; "Fine. Kyle and Greg barged into me in the break room, causing me to spill coffee over my arm and hand, then in the bathroom Kyle hit me in the face with the door."

When Mike finished Harvey coughed, and Mike narrowed his eyes at him; "It's not funny."

"I didn't say it was." But he was smirking

"It wasn't my fault." Mike continued; "Those associates are douches."

"Mmm so what happened in the file room?"

"Oh I was just after a file for one of Louis' cases."

"Louis' cases?" Harvey asked and Mike realised what he said

"Since when do you work for Louis?"

"He dumped some files on me, what was I supposed to do?"

"Say no?"

"How can I? He governs all the associates Harvey, I don't want to get fired."

"Kid if you're having a problem you come to me."

"Harvey in case you didn't notice, you weren't around. Beside I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

Harvey looked Mike up and down; "Of course you don't Rambo. Clearly you can handle yourself."

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you would have just let me come to the meeting." Mike said sulking

Harvey stood up and sighed; "Yeah well I didn't realise I couldn't leave you alone. I thought you were a grown man, able to handle himself."

"I am."

"Oh yeah. You've done a great job so far. A severe concussion, a second degree burn on your left arm, a possible broken nose, and a sprained wrist." Harvey said shaking his head; "God kid you don't do things halfway do you?"

"What can I say, I'm an overachiever." Mike said with a silly grin

"Hey Harvey." Mike suddenly said

"What kid?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being here. You know."

"Of course, I have to make sure my puppy is alright. But really I'd like to avoid coming to the vets again." Harvey said grinning

Mike bit back a retort and just smiled

"What are you smiling about?"

"You care."

"I think that concussion is messing with your head, you're hallucinating."

"Whatever you say Harvey. Just keep telling yourself that."

Harvey merely shook his head, but he smiled, relieved to see Mike was actually going to be ok. But he was going to make sure that those associates were dealt with, although he would never admit he cared, no one messed with his puppy.

 _FIN_


End file.
